


Don't Fear the Reaper

by Nightfeathers



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-16 23:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20610911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightfeathers/pseuds/Nightfeathers
Summary: Aftermath of Dracula being staked. A grim reaper shows up to send him on his way. Little comfort for those still aching from his death. ;_; Cross posted from Fanfiction.net.





	Don't Fear the Reaper

The scent of burning carpet lingered in the air after the woman finished off the corpse whose spirit stood at Amphion's side. Adrian and the two humans stood frozen around them as if time had stopped altogether. For them, for now, it had. The reaper, silver cane in hand, waited silently for only a few moments before Dracula broke the silence.  
"Where is she?" The question was soft but a hard edge to the tone made it clear the anger from his battle of moments before was beginning to resurface.

"Those who have gone on before you wait on the other side." Amphion gestured to the doorway that slowly shimmered into view on the opposite side of the room.

"You think I'm fool enough to trust you?" Dracula snarled. "I know exactly where I'm going and Lisa is not there."

"Are you so certain you know what waits for you beyond?" Amphion smiled a little. "You would not be the first."

"I suppose heaven is waiting with open arms to accept me into the choir?" Dracula dropped a hand dismissively.

"You mean the war? I met a great many new clients thanks to that." Amphion shook his head. "But your fate is not up to me. I am merely here to ensure you can find your way into the next life, whatever that might be for you. Most people find it comforting not to be alone when they first pass."

"I need no one." Dracula turned away, facing the door quite by accident. The details began to sink in now. Without the char and damage from the fire he almost didn't recognize it. "Is that..."

"The door to your true home? You tell me." Amphion invited, remaining in place while the ghost stepped a little closer.

"It is. I would know it anywhere..." His voice trailed off and he turned on his heel glaring daggers. "What kind of trickery is this?" He demanded. "How dare you show me this!"

"I do not choose what form the door will take." Amphion answered, finally taking a step forward to lay a hand on Dracula's shoulder. "The form is chosen by you. I believe it represents the one place you want to go. The one place in all the world where your soul truly longs to be. Your home, you could say. That's all you're doing now. Going home."

"Is she there?"

The heartbreak in that question brought tears to the reapers eyes. "I will never lie to you. I do not know what lies beyond anyone's door. I'm not permitted to see that far. I do know that everyone deserves a second chance, and that... forgiveness is more precious when given to those who deserve it least. Lisa was a beautiful soul. Truly one of the best. Do not make the mistake of thinking she would abandon you, the one she loves so much. Especially now."

"Did you see her?" Dracula questioned. "You say you escort souls. Did you see hers?"

"I did." Amphion nodded. "She wanted me to be sure and be there for you when the time came. And for her son, when his time comes as well." He smiled a little. "She was quite insistent."

"I nearly killed him." Dracula's hands folded over his chest. "Our son... I almost killed him for... doing what I wished."

"But you didn't." Amphion pointed out. "You spared his life and gave up your own in the process. I do not believe anyone can ask more than that."

"What if I choose not to go through?" Dracula turned to face the door again. "What if... I can't go through?"

"If you stay here you will join the faded ones." Amphion grimaced. "Spirits who chose not to move on. I call them this because none can hear them but I, and over time their voices fade even to me. Eventually they are left completely alone, for all eternity. I don't recommend it. Go through. Find out who awaits you."

For a moment Dracula tried to open the door as he had for centuries, with a thought. Then he reached for the handle, twisted it and pulled it open. A golden light made it impossible to see what lay beyond. He shrank back out of instinct.

"The light is not the light of the sun." Amphion assured him. "And you no longer have to fear the sun's light."

Giving him a nod, Dracula stepped through. The door shut behind him but Amphion could hear laughter before it closed. He smiled and rested a hand against the door. "Flights of angels, my friend." After a moment he tossed the cane slightly into the air and caught it around the middle. Then he tugged his white suit jacket back into place. Around him the humans and the one who was not quite human began to move again, ever so slowly. Amphion stepped out of the room and time resumed its course once more.


End file.
